Finding Love Among The Cursed
by GothicKyoLover
Summary: A girl is trying to find love among people who are cursed by the chinese zodiacs as she is also going through hard times after losing her brother and parents.


Chapter 1: A Person from the Past and a New Friend

**Author's Note**: Sorry this is my first story so I wrote it in play form. But any ways I hope u enjoy and this story is dedicated to Natsuki for writing the best story I have ever read and to mi friends who helped me write this wonderful story.

--

Hi, I'm Nellie Hanabusa. Almost two years ago in April my older brother, Shin passed away in a car accident. He was the only one I had left after mother and father died from a horrible illness one after the other. Big brother raised me by himself, so when he was gone so was my home. After the funeral everyone tried to decide where I would live. In the end it was decided that I would live with mi grandfather from my father's side. But after living with him for a month, his son and his son's wife decided to move in with him to take care of him. So they were having construction done on the house to make it big enough for all of us, so he was going to go stay with them during the construction. He asked me if I could stay with any of my friends during it, so I wouldn't miss any school. But I couldn't ask any of mi friends, because Uo-Chan lives in a one room apartment and Hana-Chan lives in a house with a family of four. So that was when I decided I would live on my own and pay for everything myself. That's when I started living in a tent in the woods alone. Then one day Shigure and Yuki found out I was living there in the woods which was on their property. I have been living with them and Kyo-kun since then.

It's been almost two years now. I consider them all like family and I love them. Life is still a little hard but it is great living with them. But, no matter what happens in life, I will never let it get me down.

--

Nellie: (wakes up in the middle of the night from a dream about her big brother, Shin) Oh, Shin. (Grabs her picture of her brother from her bed side table and holds it close to her while she cries)I'm sorry, I'm sorry I got mad at you big brother.

Kyo: (is asleep on the roof and wakes up hearing her crying and climbs into the house through her window of her room) what's wrong Nellie-Chan?

Nellie; I- Its nothing (is still crying) I- I just had a dream about the happy times with my brother.

Kyo: (sees she is holding her brother's picture) You, miss him a lot huh?

Nellie: (looks down at her picture of her brother) Yeah, in three days it will be the anniversary of his death.

Kyo: Oh… Well go back to bed it is late (kisses her on the forehead)

Nellie: (blushes and lays back down Thank you and good night, Kyo-kun.

Kyo: No problem, and good night See you in the morning. (Crawls out the window and back onto the roof)

Nellie: (falls asleep and has a dream about her first crush, her best friend and first friend ever Noda Takuma)

The Next day early in the morning

Nellie: (wakes up and goes to take a shower and gets ready then goes downstairs and starts cooking breakfast for everyone and Kyo, Yuki, and her lunches)

Kyo: (comes down stairs to the kitchen) Hanabusa-san do u need any help?

Nellie: (turns and looks at Kyo) Oh Kyo-kun, good morning, and no thank you. I'm almost done. I just have to make the rice balls for yours and Sohma-kun's lunches.

Kyo: Ok well I am going to take a shower then. (Walks to the bathroom with his clothes on his arm and holding his towel and toothbrush)

Yuki: (comes downstairs 20 minutes later, dressed for school and half asleep)

Shigure: (comes out of his room smiling) Hello, Yuki! How are you the wonderful morning? (Laughs and smiles)

Yuki: (walks right past Shigure without a word)

Shigure: How Rude!

Yuki: (sits down at the table and lays his head down on the table)

Nellie: (sets his food in front of him on the table) You really are not a morning person are you Sohma-kun? (Smiles then sets Kyo and Shigure's food down on the table) Well enjoy everyone. (Smiles then goes upstairs)

Kyo: (sits down and eats his breakfast)

Shigure: (also sits down and eats his breakfast) Yuki, eat you food before it gets cold.

Nellie: (comes back down stairs with her backpack and goes to the kitchen and grabs Kyo,

Yuki, and her lunches and brings them out to the kitchen and sets Yuki's in front of him and Kyo's in front of him) There is your guys lunches and Shigure your lunch is in the fridge. Well I'm off everyone. (Smiles)

Kyo: (grabs his backpack and lunch) Wait for me Hanabusa-san, I will walk with you.

Nellie: Okay, Kyo-kun. (Giggles)

Shigure: Thank you, Nellie for making me lunch and I will see you guys later at your school it seems there are three other Sohmas are joining your school one be in Your guys grade and the other two will be one grade behind you.

Kyo: WHAT! (Is angry) WHO IS COMING!?

Shigure: Tisk, Tisk, temper Kyo-kun. (Laughs)

Kyo: (gets up close to Shigure's face) WHO IS COMING!?

Shigure: (laughs) Okay, I will tell you shesh. Lets See Momiji and Hatsuharu are the two in the grade under you guys then Anne is in you guys class. (Smiles)

Yuki: (his head pops up) Anne is coming to our school? Why? What happened at the all girls' school she was going to?

Shigure: She was getting made fun of all the time cause of her hair color so she asked Akito if she could go to school with Hatsuharu and Momiji.

Yuki: (gets up and grabs all his stuff) I'm coming with you too, Hanabusa-san.

Nellie: (smiles) Okay, Sohma-kun. Well we are leaving, Shigure-sama. See you at the ceremony. (Giggles and starts walking with Yuki and Kyo to school)

Shigure: See you guys later. (Waves goodbye to them as they walk off)

--

As they walk to school together

Yuki: Hanabusa-san… was it you last night crying?

Nellie: Y- Yes... (Looks down) I'm sorry if I woke you up.

Yuki: No its ok I was just worried. Are you ok, though?

Nellie: Yes, I'm fine. Kyo-kun helped me get back to sleep and he made me feel a lot better. (Giggles then kisses Kyo on the cheek) thank you

Kyo: (looks away blushing) It was no problem, Hanabusa-san.

Yuki: I'm happy, you are ok, Hanabusa-san.

Nellie: (Smiles) thank you for worrying about me Sohma-kun

Uotani: NEL-CHAN! (Is standing at the front of the gate of the school next to Hanajima and is smiling and waving at them)

Nellie: Uo-Chan, Hana-Chan smiles and waves at them while running to them

Uotani: (hugs Nellie) Good morning, Nel-Chan.

Hanajima: (hugs Nellie and Uotani) yes, Good morning, Nel-Chan.

Nellie: (giggles) Good morning to you guys too.

Kyo: Yo! Stop hugging her to death!

Uotani: (keeps hugging Nellie) Shut up carrot head!

Kyo: (Is angry) What did you say Yankee!?

Uotani: I said Shut up!

Yuki: You two stop fighting and let's go to the ceremony.

Nellie: That's right there are some more Sohma's are coming to our school.

Kyo: Hanabusa-san u remember the one called Anne?

Nellie: Yes, why do u ask?

Kyo: She is Yuki's girlfriend.

Uotani: (is surprised) THE PRINCE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!? NO WAY!

Yuki: (sighs) Yes, she is my girlfriend so please be nice to her.

Nellie: (giggles) Oh, I hope I become best friends with her.

Kyo: I bet you will Hanabusa-san

--

At the Welcoming Ceremony

Principal: Welcome students and parents to our welcoming ceremony. This year we have two new second years, so we will introduce them first.

Kyo: (looks at Nellie) Two new second years?

Yuki: Yeah, the other one is name Noda Takuma

Nellie: gets up I'm going, see you guys in class (walks away)

Kyo: (runs after Nellie) wait for me.

Principal: Now our student council president, Yuki Sohma will introduce them then he will introduce the new first years. (Goes and sits down)

Yuki: (sighs and walks up to the stage and faces everyone) Good morning parents, students, and teachers. Our two new students for second year are Noda Takuma (wait to Noda to get on stage) and Anne Ichijou. (Waits for her to get on stage) welcome and enjoy you two. (Smiles and leaves the stage with them)

Anne: (when off the stage and the principal starts introducing the first years) Hi Yuki-kun. (Smiles and hugs him)

Yuki: (blushes) Hi, Annie-Chan. (hugs back)

Anne: Will you show me to class me Yuki-kun. (Giggles)

Yuki: (smiles) yeah.

Noda: (walks up to Yuki and Anne) Hey, I uhh... heard a girl named Nellie goes to school here. Do you know her?

Yuki: What do you want with Nellie?

Noda: She is an old friend and I wanted to see her.

Yuki: If you can wait a little I will show you to her.

Noda: Ok.

Anne: Yuki-kun? Is he talking about the girl that everyone at the main house is talking about? (Looks at him)

Yuki: Yes, she is. She is in our class, so you will meet her soon.

Anne: Okay. (Smiles)

After the Ceremony and Hatsuharu and Momiji is with them cause they wanted to meet Hanabusa-san too. And they are on their way to find Hanabusa-san

Yuki: (goes into the class room with everyone falling him) Hey, Hanabusa-san we have people who wish to see you and what sup stupid cat.

Nellie: (looks at Yuki and everyone behind of him) umm… who wants to see me?

Yuki: (smiles) first let me introduce my family and girlfriend. There is Hatsuharu, Momiji and Anne. (They all step forward when their names are said and they say hello) Oh yes, and there is another person who wishes to see you and you might know this one. Noda: (steps forward and smiles) Hello, Hanabusa-san. Long time no see.

Nellie: (looks at him and smiles and runs and hugs him) Noda-kun! Noda-kun, what are you doing back here I thought you went to America, with you parents.

Noda: I did but then I came of age where I could move back here and get my own apartment so I came back so I could see you.

Nellie: (blushes)

Kyo: (is getting angry and jealous and gets up and walks out angry)

Nellie: (gets ready to run after him)

Yuki: No, Hanabusa-san. Leave him be and let him blow off some steam.

Nellie: (looks down) ok.

Noda: (smiles at Nellie) so how have you been?

Nellie: Ok, I guess.

Noda: So, where is Hana-Chan and Uo-Chan?

Nellie: They are eating breakfast.

Yuki: Nellie, I and Anne are going to take Hatsuharu and Momiji to class. Ok?

Nellie: Okay. (Sits back down in her desk)

Noda: (sits on her desk) So, what have you been up since I left?

Nellie: Nothing really.

Noda: What about Shin? How is he?

Nellie: (looks down) He died….

Noda: Oh… (Looks down) I'm sorry, I didn't know.

Nellie: It's ok. My parents and brother are gone. I don't have them anymore except in mi heart. (Sighs) But, its ok I made new friends and I have been doing ok on mi own.

Noda: Well, that's great. (Smiles)

Nellie: yeah.

Noda: So, where are you living?

Nellie: Oh, I'm living with some friends till, I have enough money to get my own place.

Noda: (laughs) sounds like you. So, who are you staying with?

Nellie: I'm staying with Yuki and Kyo –Kun and their cousin.

Noda: Really? (Is surprised) are they treating you right?

Nellie: Yes, they are very kind to me. (Smiles)

Noda: That is good. (Smiles) So, has Uo-Chan and Hana-Chan, came over yet to see if the house was fitting for you?

Nellie: (thinks) to think about it no they haven't.

--

Uotani and Hanajima come running into the class room

Uotani: WE HEARD NODA WAS BACK!

Hanajima: Yes, we heard he is back.

Nellie: (giggles) Yes, he is back. (Smiles)

Noda: (stands up and smiles) Nice to see you, two again.

Uotani: NODA! (Runs and hugs him) how are you loser?

Noda: (laughs) I'm great and you Yankee?

Uotani: Oh, the same still watching out for Hanabusa-san. (Laughs)

Noda: (laughs) And, what about you, Hana-Chan?

Hanajima: The same as Uotani. (Smiles and hugs Nellie) She is our baby. (Laughs a little)

Noda: (laughs) Oh, really?

Uotani: (giggles) Yes.

Nellie: (smiles)

Noda: So, Nellie was talking about inviting us to her place where she is staying so we could visit and talk about old times. (Laughs)

Nellie: Uh... Yeah this Saturday is the anniversary of Shin's death we can all get together then I will talk to Shigure-sama.

They all agree and after school they say goodbye to each other and all the Sohma's and Nellie walk back to Shigure's house

Nellie: (as the walk) Sohma-kun… Where is Kyo-kun?

Yuki: He went home this morning. I got his homework with me. (Smiles)

Nellie: Oh, ok. (Looks down)

Anne: No need to worry about him, Hanabusa-san. Kyo-kun is always ok. (Smiles)

Nellie: Okay, Anne-Chan. Thank you.

Momiji: (smiles) Yuki-kun, Hatsuharu and me are heading home, ok.

Hatsuharu: Yeah, we are leaving. Are you coming Anne?

Yuki: Okay, you two.

Anne: No, I'm going to go see how Shigure-kun is. I will be home later ok.

Momiji: Okay, well tell Shiugre-sama we said hi.

Nellie, Anne, and Yuki wave goodbye to Momiji and Hatsuharu. When they get to Shigure's home they all sit down together talking and eating rice balls and drinking tea.

Shigure: So, how was you first day at school, Anne-Chan?

Anne: (laughs) It was exciting and I made many new friends.

Nellie: (looks at Anne) That reminds me, Anne, why is your last name Sohma like the others? (Pours more tea for everyone)

Anne: Oh, its because my mother is a Sohma and she abandoned the Sohma family and she meet my father and married him, but when I was born and mother found out I had the Sohma curse on me she took me to Akito-sama and left me with him and the Sohmas but I kept my fathers last name no matter what.

Nellie: oh…. (looks down) I'm sorry.

Anne: oh it's okay. (giggles) oh well I better go it is getting dark. (smiles and gets up and heads for the front door)

Yuki: (follows her out) I'll walk you out.

When Yuki and Anne are outside the kiss each other goodnight and say good bye and back inside Nellie and Shigure are talking.

Nellie: Shigure-sama… is Kyo-kun ok? I haven't seen him all day.

Shigure: He is on the roof. (laughs)

Nellie: oh, ok…

Shigure: Is there anything else you wanted to ask?

Nellie: Yes… I was wondering if it would be ok if on Saturday, mi friends came over and spent the night. (looks at Shigure)

Shigure: (smiles) Yes, I think that would be fine and I would really like to meet you friends. (smiles and laughs a little)

Yuki: (comes in and hits Shigure in the back of the head) Stop that you pervert. You do know her friends are girls and they could transform us if they hug us.

Nellie: Oh, it just not Uotani and Hanajima but also Noda is coming.

Shigure: Noda? Isn't that the new kid at your guys' school?

Yuki: Yeah, but he is also an old friend of, Hanabusa-san's.

Nellie: He is a friend from elementary and he was my first friend ever.

Shigure: well either way they can still come over Hanabusa-san. (smiles)

Nellie: (smiles and runs over and hugs him) Thank you so much!

Shigure: (transforms) No problem.

Nellie: (looks at him then looks down) I'm sorry, I sorta forgot.

Shigure: It's ok

--

In the next chapter, there will be a lot of chaos as Nellie's friends come to visit and you will find out how they all came to be friends. You will even hear stories about Hanabusa-san's brother and parents. So see you next time and bye for now.


End file.
